


"Steve, are you listening?"

by agentatwell



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Peggy get into a fight, and Steve has something on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Steve, are you listening?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have ever written aside from school work, so any comments or tips would be very appreciated. Thanks!

"Steve are you listening to me?" Steve glanced up from the fork he had been unknowingly staring at, and saw Peggy looking at him from across the table. Peggy glared at Steve from where she was sitting. "Look if dinner with me isn't what you want then you are more than welcome to leave". 

Steve had seen Peggy angry before. Hell, he had even had her shoot at him because of a misunderstanding with another woman. But this time it made him even more nervous to see her like this. "Peggy I'm sorry. I was just distracted, that’s all." Peggy and Steve were out to dinner again. They had been out quite a few times since the war had ended. Technically they were dating, although neither of them had ever said it. Ever since the war had ended the two of them had been inseparable, and everyone around them knew that they were in love. But being in love didn't help Steve when it came to understanding women. 

"Sorry what were we talking about?"

Peggy sighed. "We were talking about our trip to the UK, Steve." Peggy glanced across the table, and took a sip of her wine. Steve had never known how to talk to women, and when she was no exception, but the more time they had spent together, the less awkward Steve had seemed to become. Except for tonight that is. First he had almost tripped over the curb when they were walking into the restaurant. Then he had knocked a glass off the table. And now it seemed like he could barely pay attention to anything she was saying, let alone hold a conversation about their trip. Peggy couldn't help but notice that something was up, and although Steve was normally an easy read for her, tonight she couldn't seem to figure out what was bothering him.

"Oh, right. England. Where exactly in England are we going?" Peggy watched him as he turned his fork on the table around and around, until eventually that too was sent flying off of the table, with Steve scrambling to pick it up off of the floor before anyone noticed. It didn't escape Peggy's watch that as Steve sat pack down, he patted his suit pocket, as if he was checking that something was in there.

"Alright Steve, that’s it. What is going on?" Peggy was fed up. He never acted like this, and Peggy knew that something was up.

Steve fiddled with the lump in his coat pocket. He had been trying to work up the courage all night to ask Peggy something, and that was the reason why he had been so distracted. Its now or never I suppose, Steve thought to himself, swallowing sharply, although he wished that he hadn't mistakenly put Peggy in a bad mood. Steve stood up slowly, with Peggy watching his every move. 

What are you doing.. Peggy thought to herself before she saw him start to kneel in front of her. "Oh my gosh.." Peggy exclaimed as she realised what he was doing. She instantly broke into a smile, as she saw Steve fumbling as he took her hand. 

"Agent Carter", Steve started, staring down at Peggy's hand in his before he forced himself to look into her eyes. Seeing the smile on her face, and noticing her eyes start to glisten, he regained some confidence and continued. "What you ever saw in the weak, scrawny little boy from Brooklyn, I'll never quite know. But all I can say is that if it wasn't for you, I'm not sure I would have had the determination to fight. Its because of you that we won the war, Peggy." Steve swallowed again, trying to calm his nerves that were threatening to make their way back into his mind. As Steve reached his other hand into his suit pocket, he kept talking for fear that if he waited any longer he wouldn't be able to say anything at all. "While I haven't been perfect, you have been nothing but. There has never been anyone but you Peggy". Peggy watched him pull a small box out of his pocket, and open it up in front of her. Inside was a princess cut diamond ring. It wasn't flashy or over the top, but simple and classy - just like Peggy. Steve looked into Peggy's eyes, and finally said "I would be honoured if you would be my wife". 

As tears finally spilled out of Peggy's eyes, she smiled and nodded, managing to get out a "yes" before throwing her arms around Steve's neck. Steve stood up and easily spun her around in his arms, as he grinned from ear to ear and realised that he had done it. He had finally managed to ask Peggy to marry him, and realised that maybe he shouldn't have been quite so nervous after all.


End file.
